


I'm Always a Slut for Breakfast

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Multi, Polygrumps, but it's ok in the end, in which Dan never eats anything, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Whenever Suzy is out of town, Arin misses her a lot. This time, instead of wallowing in misery, he decides to focus his attention on his other lover, Dan.Idea from this prompt here: http://imagineyourfeedistotp.tumblr.com/post/119126195490/imagine-your-otp-living-together-if-a-gets-off#tumblr_notes





	

Suzy was out of town. Again. 

Arin had no goddamn reason to be lonely. Suzy texted him every night, and he had her vlogs and Snapchats and Instagrams to look forward to as well. Not to mention that he had Dan, now a happy participant in this polyamorous adventure, to keep him company.

Arin shouldn’t have been lonely, but he missed Suzy. Yes, he loved Dan fiercely, and he knew Dan loved Suzy just as much as he did. But Suzy had been his first love, and his only love, until Danny had arrived and curled his lean, lanky body right up in Arin’s heart. Any of his lovers being away always did something to Arin, but, and he hated to admit it (even to himself), he felt Suzy’s absence more keenly than Dan’s.

Arin had the day off today, but Danny was working. He had a rather big day ahead of him, too, as he’d told Arin while yawning cavernously last night, mop of wild auburn hair tickling his bare chest as they lay together. It sounded busy, and Arin liked to think Dan throwing himself into his work more aggressively than usual was how he handled missing Suzy.

Arin took part of the day to catch up on a few animations and answer some emails. By the time lunch rolled around, as evidenced by his growling stomach, he was missing work already. Grumbling to himself about his “stupid body” interrupting his flow of creativity, he stomped to the kitchen to get himself a paleo meal.

As he chomped into his food, his eyes trailed over Suzy’s cookbooks. There were a few store-bought ones, including one filled with paleo recipes, and a few Japanese cookbooks as well. However, the one that captured his attention was the handwritten book Suzy kept all of her lovers’ favorites in. Honestly, there were even a few of her friends’ favorites in there, too. Suzy was so much like him, so generous and giving and thoughtful. Of course her organized mind would think to note every recipe her near-and-dear ones loved.

It was then that Arin got a brilliant idea. He grinned.

Danny being extremely busy meant that he wasn’t paying much attention to his stomach. Arin got hyperfocused and forgot to eat, sure, but Dan’s levels of self-deprivation were legendary. The younger man knew for a fact that since his burnout, Dan had been careful not to overwork himself, but such habits were hard to break. He knew from experience.

And he loved to cook, especially if it was for his loved ones. Suzy was always so proud whenever he ventured into the culinary world, beaming at him like a mother and giving him a big squeezing hug. And Dan, always appreciative of any gesture of affection (he was a romantic little sap at heart), lit up like the Fourth of July, making appreciative little hums and sighs that Arin wanted to taste, for he was sure they’d taste as delicious as they sounded.

Arin flipped open the cookbook and turned the pages until he found Dan’s little section of the book. He knew how much of a boner his eggs gave the older man (…mostly not literally), but he wanted to get the chocolate cake right, rich enough to make Danny cum out of sheer bliss.

~

The kitchen was getting hot, and it was also getting late. Danny would be home soon. The decadent cake sat cooling on the counter, and the icing was waiting patiently to be put to good use. 

Arin opened up the window with a grunt of effort, careful not to send the cake toppling over. He was working on the eggs now, his famous recipe for truly delightful scrambled eggs that always made Dan swoon. His secret was a bit of melted cheese, butter, and a good amount of salt. (He could afford to cheat a little, though this was more about Dan, anyway.) 

Arin hummed, adding a little bit of extra cheese as he scrambled the eggs skillfully in the hot pan. Two slices of toast popped up from the toaster, and Arin turned the heat on the eggs low, setting the toast quickly on a plate with honey nearby. Honey was the shit, and Dan loved it like a bear.

Arin was so distracted by cooking his meal that he didn’t hear a car pulling in the driveway.

~

To say that Danny was exhausted was definitely the understatement of the century.

He tried not to let on how much he missed Suzy simply because he knew Arin always needed extra comforting when she had to go away. He didn’t mind that he wasn’t privy to some of the pictures and texts she sent him. Hell, they were all still independent people. He and Arin and Suzy had their group conversations, and conversations that could occur privately between them. It was all fine.

It didn’t mean that Dan didn’t want to pamper the ever-living daylights outta Suzy once she came back home. Three days seemed like forever.

Which is why he found working helpful, and he was glad that he had so much shit to do. However, hard work for him meant standing on a precipice, in danger of plummeting down in either direction. On one side lay the fear of ennui, of inaction, and where that might land him. All the “what-ifs” that had crossed his mind since he clumsily stumbled upon success dwelled here, the nightmares that were worse than even the P.T. ones, the nightmares that told him he would fail if he let up on himself too much. 

But on the other side was something just as terrible; the threat of a burnout. And Dan was all too aware that, when it came to work of any sort, the needs of his mortal body took a back seat.  
He’d been getting enough rest lately, though, thanks to his lovers looking after him. Arin and Suzy were both mother hens and, despite him being older than both of them, he found himself receptive to their care. In fact, he (selfishly) loved it. Food intake, however, was harder to control…particularly when neither of his lovers were around to nag him until he ingested some form of nourishment.

Suzy had texted him earlier, reminding him to eat something, but he’d responded with a picture of him sticking out his tongue (rather childish of him, but it was allowed) because, at that time, lunch seemed so far away and he hadn’t been hungry. Now, though…

As Dan pulled up to the house, his windows halfway down to let the cool night breeze in, and parked, turning off his radio in the process, a delicious scent wafting into the car greets him, making his mouth water, and he sighs, sinking into his seat.

Arin’s been cooking. More than that, he can smell breakfast, the sort of food he’d denied himself this morning but which he fucking loved. Eggs, toast…he can even smell jam and honey! And…chocolate cake. Mmm.

Danny’s stomach growls loudly, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten in what he supposes is roughly six hours, give or take, and he’s starving. He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve a home-cooked meal from Arin, but he’ll fucking take it. Dan giggles, realizing he’s been drooling, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, getting out of the car. 

He figures Arin is probably trying to surprise him, and as he walks up to the door, he spies the open window that betrayed his lover’s secret. Danny giggles again, stifling it behind his hand as he makes an effort to fumble noisily with his keys. He’s never been one to make light of romantic gestures, and he’s happy to play along with Arin’s little game. Either way, he still gets to eat it; everybody wins.

Sure enough, before he can unlock the door, Arin is there, pulling Dan into the house by his wrist, startling the older man and causing him to fall into Arin’s embrace. Danny laughs, loud and unrestrained, caught off guard by Arin’s affections, but he quickly melts into Arin’s stocky, sturdy form as the younger man’s muscular arms lock around his lean torso. 

It’s true that he and Arin are around the same height, but Danny is just a bit taller. Arin might publically decry the height difference, but behind the cameras and away from the mics, he loves it, which is evident at the moment by the way he’s nuzzling into the base of Dan’s neck, inhaling the scent of him. He smells kinda like the “Karma” soap from lush; lemongrass, orange and pine oils, patchouli…as well as leather and cologne and fresh air and home. Arin breathes him in deep, smiling as he feels Dan wrap his long arms around him in return, his chin resting on top of Arin’s head.

By now, Dan can probably see and smell his surprise, so he’s probably ruined it by being clingy, but Arin feels childish enough not to care. It’s stupid, the way the absence of his lovers makes him clingy and desperate like a child being picked up from daycare.

“Hey, Big Cat,” Dan’s voice is a purr, laced with a weary hoarseness that the lovelies would know well from late-night playthroughs they’ve done. He tightens his grip, and even though Arin can’t see, he knows he’s smiling. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Arin murmurs into Danny’s collarbone, scoffing to himself and starting to pull away. “As if it wasn’t obvious. Sorry, didn’t mean to, uh…overwhelm you at the door.”

Dan’s grip holds fast, though he does walk them forward so he can shut the door. He can feel the light breeze catching his hair and making it stand on end. “’S okay, baby girl. I love getting hugs from you. Your big, strong arms always make me feel so safe and warm.” He pulls away just slightly now so that Arin can see the big, dopey grin on his face. Arin shivers with pleasure, his eyes nearly fluttering closed as Dan’s fingertips trace a sleepy pattern on his biceps.

Arin looks up at this man whom he loves so much, for so many reasons. His messy bird’s nest of curls has been styled by the wind, making a few strands stand up out of place, and he looks beautiful in the warm light of the setting sun, his hazel eyes seeming to hold the golden color of the scene. His smiled is warm, captivating, and Arin thinks, not for the first time, that he’s damn lucky to have Dan Avidan in his life in general, never mind being able to take this lovely man to bed with him, hear him cry out his name in pleasure, long fingers tangling in his hair…

His mind trails off as Danny’s thumb brushes over his cheek. “Zoning out on me, baby girl?” His smile and voice are patient, but his angry stomach is less so, and as Arin giggles, Dan blushes and recoils and they finally part.

“Sorry, man. Just…” It’s Arin’s turn to smile dopily, and Dan turns from hanging up his jacket to give Arin his full attention. It’s certainly something, to be the focus of Dan Avidan’s attention, like a magnetic force pulling you inward. He’s dazed for a moment before he can speak again. “I love you, Danny. More than I know how to say.”

“Aww,” Dan seems to melt, his whole demeanor becoming softer and warmer, if that was even possible. “I love you, too, Arin.” He reaches for the younger man’s hand and Arin takes Dan’s and squeezes it reassuringly. This long-term stuff is new for Dan, strange territory after closing off his heart for so long, and Arin hopes that he and Suzy are easy to love, just as Dan makes it so easy to be loved.

The two of them could easily continue being soft and fluffy and gay like this all night, but Danny’s stomach has less patience than most of Dan’s entire body combined, and it lets out a ferocious growl for the second time since it’s been within earshot of Arin; who knows how long it’s been begging Dan to feed it before now.

Arin relinquishes Dan’s hand as the older man giggles once, running a hand through his messy curls nervously. “Sorry.” His smile is small, bashful, but Arin can see that Danny looks tired, the stress of a full day’s work on a (very likely) empty stomach catching up to him.

Arin shakes his head. "Nah, don't be. Anyone would be hungry smelling what I’ve made for you.” He sashays off towards the kitchen, unable to help the spring in his step. “Come see!”

Danny laughs and follows at Arin’s heels, thinking up how to act surprised without seeming sarcastic. As it is, though, his thoughts are brought to a screeching halt when he sees the spread.

A mound of scrambled eggs stands sentient beside a pile of toast, all cut up into neat triangles, with butter and honey and jam slathered over their surfaces, dripping delightfully off the side, not to mention the chocolate cake, fully iced with rich chocolate icing, just ready to be devoured. 

“I, uh…” Dan swallows another rush of drool. It’s incredibly likely that he hasn’t eaten since the banana he had this morning before he left, but he doesn’t want to give Arin a reason to fuss. With Arin knowing how he is, he’s probably worried enough already. “Wow.” 

Not very eloquent, but effective nonetheless.

“Do you like it?” Arin asks with all the excitement of a child presenting a handmade gift to a parent. 

“I love it, dude. Fuck.” Dan wets his lips hungrily, unable to lie even if he wanted to. Every cell in his body is begging for the meal laid out before him.

Arin guides Danny to a chair at the kitchen table and the older man gladly sits, taking a sip of water as Arin serves them both some eggs and sets the toast on the table. Dan groans in orgasmic pleasure when he takes his first bite. The eggs are cheesy and salty and fluffy and so, so delicious. His empty stomach welcomes them like a long-lost friend.

Arin can’t help chuckling warmly at Dan’s response, able to tell from the sounds he’s making that he hasn’t eaten all day. Normally, he’d be worried, but he knows that Dan will be making up for lost calories with this meal. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Dude, are you fucking kidding me? If your eggs were a person, I’d marry them,” Dan declares, shoving more eggs into his mouth eagerly.

“You’d leave me and Suze?”

“You bet. Unf.”

They laugh, and Arin shoves the toast towards Dan. “So, what did you do today?”

Danny recounts his busy day for Arin, making wild gestures and doing silly voices that have them both in stitches. The younger man watches his lover carefully to make sure he gets plenty to eat, and subtly encourages Dan while he’s distracted. For his part, Dan doesn’t realize he’s probably eating too much until he feels his stomach pressing against his waistband later, after what he imagines is his third slice of cake.

But he can’t even be mad, because the food was delicious, and Arin’s big hands massaging and rubbing his overfull stomach, his beard tickling the tender skin…that feels amazing.

It feels like…home.


End file.
